Violation
by Khursed
Summary: Things have taken a turn for the worse- and unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru, their only salvation comes from the darkened form of Uchiha Madara. Time Travel Fic. Possible Naru/Saku
1. In the beginning

**This is a time travel fic, taking place about 6-7 years in the future. Currently, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru are the last Konoha ninjas alive, and are now facing Uchiha Madara. This is my first fanfiction and it might not stretch on very long, but I might have it go on past 20,000 words. Heh, It defiantly will if school is easy.**

**_Parings_****_:_** Might be Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, but as much as I hate to admit it Sakura might be paired with an oc. I reeaaaallllyyyy don't like when main characters are paired with ocs, because most are under-developed and have way to much power. (Not to mention it gets cheesy!) So I'll try to work it out.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x- x

Madara chuckled darkly at their futile attempts to kill, his eyes revealed small traces of amusement as the last Konoha ninjas made their last stand. They were, undoubtedly, the last Konoha had to offer: The last ninjas of their era. And he couldn't help but laugh inwardly. He had made so many mistakes that cost him dearly and had caused his life's dreams to come to a crashing stop. And he wanted a second chance. If he were to kill to kill these ninja, he'd be the last of his kind and would easily rule over the civilians and kill anyone who posed a threat. But what was the point of posing as a villain if their was no 'hero' to challenge you? And so he thought of a proposition.

"If we could stop for a moment, I'd like to make a deal." His sharingan deactivated and he brushed his raven colored hair out of his eyes willing them to stop.

"A proposition?" Sakura raised an eyebrow wearily glancing to Shikamaru for feedback. All he did was nod un assured.

"And what would that be, Uchiha?" Naruto's red eyes glared into the obsidian eyes of Madara.

Madara chuckled at the Kyubbi vessel, "To undo the past."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in disbelief. Naurto growled.

"Time travel?" Shikamaru's eyes knitted in confusion. "And what would we have to do with this?" His arms crossed and he cocked his head in interest.

"Because," Madara sighed, "Being a 'Villain' is no fun without a challenge; things would be bland and useless. And so, I'm offering a proposition."

Sakura gasped at the possibilities- they could change the future for the better, Saving Sasuke from leaving Konoha, save the forth, eliminate the Akatsuki, and the cursed seal.

"And so," Madara closed his eyes, "In return, I want you to train to kill me and protect the leaf. Even though I have a large amount of chakra, I don't have enough to complete the jutsu."

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto muttered harshly, but then his eyes shone his unnatural shade of blue, "I accept,"

Madara looked up waiting for their response.

"H-hai. I accept." Sakura looked downcast and spacey, like she was lost in a relentless memory.

Shikamaru looked upward, as if drawing energy from the clouds. "Fine." He said non-chalantly, looking Madara in the eyes, "As long as you follow the same time sequin as this time."

Madara grunted then smiled, "It's settled." The Uchiha began using handsigns at a rapid pace and in a flash of red, winds ripped at agonizing speeds ripping flesh from bone. And then they found the aura to be sickly silent. Soon after, the trio found themselves at the gates of Konoha.

And at that moment, things turned to the worst.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x- x

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short! I wanted to wrap up the introduction and skip the violence. The next chapter will be up VERY soon****.**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Kinda quick update.**

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x- x

"_You'll find a… Gift from one of my blood relatives…" A disembodied voiced rang through the heads of the would-be-dead. A menacing cackle followed the unforgettable words._

'_Damn…. Where am I? Sakura-Chan? Shikamaru?'_' Naruto observed his teammates condition, and what he saw did not appease him. If he could sum it up in one word, he'd have to say something worse than horrible, cruel, and merciless. If he could invent a word like that, he'd call it Uchiha. Cuts and bruises lined their arms, windburns and slashes across their faces, their own blood stained their tattered shinobi clothing. And all because of the deal with the slime-faced son of a-

"N-n-naruto?" Sakura chided painfully, raising her head to look into his cerulean eyes, "Why do we look like we're sixteen again?" Her head pounded from loss of blood and a migraine.

Naruto paused, "Affects of time-travel I guess…" He mumbled barley audible. He started to fiddle with a blade of grass. _'Damn Uchihas, never trust worthy…'_

"**Don't worry, kit****,**** at least he got you here." **Came the unmistakable voice of the Kyuubi.

'At least.' Was all the blond could think in reply.

Shikamaru raised his head before taking in his new surroundings, "It's…. So peaceful here…" He spoke to himself; the cries of war echoed through his conscience and blood stained his hands. "No war, no worries…. Finally, a time that's not troublesome."

"Don't forget are purpose here, Shikamaru." Was all Sakura said as footsteps were heard in the distance.

"Time to start all over…." Naruto chuckled before coming in contact with the ground.

"ANBU." Shikamaru muttered before they all collapsed.

x-X-x

**Konoha Hospital,**

_12:00, Noon_

"They just appear bloodied and bruised, Hokage-sama," said the nameless medic, "But that blond one… He has a seal… And h-h-his DNA… Matches up with y-y-yours." The young female fiddled with her fingers with the suspicious news.

Minato's eyes widened. "Are you sure of this, Kasumi?"

Kasumi's nodded subtly. "It is my clan's specialty, is it not?" She paused before continuing, "The pink haired one seems to be a Haruno, and the one brown hair has a Nara symbol which **must** mean he's a Nara." She finished her report with a bow and closed eyes.

"You are dismissed, Kasumi." He nodded before continuing into the room. '_Thanks for stating the obvious.' _With a click, the door opened revealing the trio. "So, this is my look-alike relative." Stated the forth as his hand ran through his wild spikes.

Naruto was paralyzed in shock- here was his **father**, the forth, alive and talking to _him_. "Hai," Naruto stated boldly and glancing over to Sakura asking silent permission to continue, "I'm… Glad to finally meet you, Hokage-sama."

Sakura lowered her head in sympathy, silently muttering, _'Baka,'_ in her head, and Shikamaru stuffed his hand in his pockets.

Sensing their discomfort, he moved on, "So what brings you to Konoha?" When they all gave him _are-you-crazy_ looks, he got confused. "So you, well, live here?"

"You could say that," Sakura hesitated, "But what we are about to say cannot leave this room."

The yellow flash nodded.

"You see…" Naruto continued painfully, "We're from the future… And I'm your son."

Upon hearing this, Minato immediately sat on a chair, "I have a son?" His eyes widened in disbelief, but he nodded for them to continue.

X-x-X

**Hokage's office,**

_1:32, Afternoon._

Within an hour, the legendary Hokage had gone through a series of surprising quirks and quakes in the future, and it did not turn out bright. He sighed, rubbing his temple in an irritated manor. "Naruto and Shikamaru, your new team will be with Kakashi and Rin. Your sensei will be me."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sakura, you'll be with Ronin Uchiha, Kasumi Wapashi, and Naomi Motobi. Your sensei will be… Uh… Senro. Good luck, you'll need it."

At the thought of being with an arrogant, self-centered, power-hungry, Baka-Uchiha, her face turned red in anger.

"Hn." Naruto teased Sakura by using the Uchiha clans trademark comeback. (Or every self-centered person)

"Naruto," She called his name in a sickly sweet manor, "My fist wants to meet you face."

'_The beautiful ones are always deadly.'_ The fourth recalled from his experience with Kushina.

Naruto grimaced, before his father spoke again, "Let's go see your new team." The fourth grinned wildly at his new students before opening the door to their new future.

x-X-x

**Training Ground,**

_4:00 P.M._

In the center of the field, stood a spiky, longhaired, tall, raven-colored haired male. And unnervingly, he looked just like Madara. And this person was her teammate. She growled, waiting for a response.

Sensing her discomfort, Naruto looked over to where Sakura was glaring daggers- and he to, growled. The fourth quickly said something to Naruto and Shikamaru about teammates and that they should go along.

Without warning, Sakura took charge. "Madara!" She screamed, her eyes only focused on the male in front of her. Swiftly, the mesh and armor clad male moved out of the way of her devastating punches only to be hit by the impact.

"…The hell?" He shouted, forming his own hand signs, "Tsurugi tamago no jutsu! (kantana spawn)" In a flash of red, a kantana appeared in the awaiting male's hands.

Sakura smirked, drawing out her own kantana and ran into the on-coming battle.

In a yellow flash, the hokage appeared between the fighting pair, blocking Sakura's near-fatal attack and grabbed the Uchiha's kantana. "Sakura… This is not Uchiha Madara," The unknown ninja stiffened at the name, "This is your teammate, Ronin." (Literally meaning Samurai without a sensei.) The forth soon flashed yellow and was gone.

Sakura's glare softened. Ronin remained curious but assertive.

Fans traveled trough the air at high speeds and lodged themselves into a tree. The owner of the two fatal objects was a female, and a person she assumed was her teammate.

"Naomi," Ronin nodded, "This is our new teammate, Sakura-san."

With a quick scan she looked at the female. She was clad in a forest green battle yukata and a silk earth-colored shawl that traveled into an obi. The opulent material, from experience, Sakura could tell concealed hidden senbons. She was apparently long range and specialized in weaponry.

"Hello Naomi-san." Sakura smiled warmly and bowed.

"Hello Sakura-san." Naomi returned the smile and awaited for their sensei.

"So, Sakura-_domo _welcome to our team," The Uchiha broke the silence with a tease.

"Hai Uchiha-Baka. Nice to meet you." Sakura glared and gave Ronin his own nickname.

He scowled and returned her jest with a, "Hn." Simple solutions to complicated problems.

x-X-x

"So… Naruto… Tell Kakashi and Rin your Name, likes, dislikes, and goals." The forth nodded for him to begin, smiling at his new students.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I have no desire to tell you about my likes or dislikes. As for my goals, I have lots of hobbies…." Naruto grinned.

Maybe it was that he was supposedly his Sensei's son. Maybe it was that he stole his lines. Either way, Kakashi fainted. And soon after, Rin did, too.

**A/N: If you're like, "Why the heck is Sakura on Ronin's team?" I have an answer! Rin's a medical ninja. Sakura is a medical ninja. That's only part of it, though. But do you get what I'm saying?**


	3. Dusk

**DUSK.**

_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell._

xxo-x

Who was more of a fool? It was herself, she thought, for trusting her mentality. She was sucked into her own oblivion of darkness, where flames formed and choked everything out of its existence. All she knew was rage- smoldering, blinding, indescribable; the feelings that she found in the weakling Uchihas. She couldn't think clearly; all she could see was haze blotting in angry blurs of red that wore down her morality until it crumbled into nothingness.

She was rendered helpless as her integrity slowly sifted through her hands and joined the sands of time. Nothing could repel the flames; not with age, not with sand, not with time, not with water. It was a relentless onslaught of nausea and intense waves of fire and animosity to the world- a world suddenly filled with hate. A world that had abandoned her. Her prison was her mind; she was not more then a caged bird.

In her extinction, the creatures of her nightmare would sing their war cry. They'd transform into cannibalistic, self-mutilating beasts with fur stained red with blood; they'd taunt her with dribbling maws as they'd salivate, the slobber hitting the earth with a hissing simmer. She'd manage to resist the magnetic pull by dragging her fingers in the ashes as she repelled the darkness- futile attempts if only to delay the inevitable. From the ash she unearthed, seeds of evil would sprout and spawn and chase her as her blood sustained them; the rips and tears formed by her frantic fingers were only replaced by the darkness. Suddenly, the thoughts of unknown were horrifying. The Akatsuki were no longer her enemies; it was the wolves and the darkness.

**IT WAS ALL A LIE. SHE WAS A SELF-RIGHTEOUS FOOL. SHE WAS NOTHING MORE. **

Her friends-acquaintances, perhaps strangers-took no notice of her leave. They never detected the cracks in her mask; her empty facade. She could only laugh bitterly and reminisce when they told her that her emptiness came with her power. She was what she had once fought against; an emotionless tool. She succumbed to her darkness and to her flames. The darkness crowed at the thought. The flames would spread; the cycle would be repeated. She was still the fool. Her dry face didn't prove anything.

_Her mind was the one thing she couldn't heal. _

xxo-x

_**A/N:**_

Intro, I suppose. I just thought this up... or something. Imma have to retype it later, but I just wanted to get it posted; too many loose ends. ;)

I'm still deciding on the pairinggggggggggs. (Dark) Sakura is the main character. Could do MadaSaku, PeinSaku, maybe something else. Suggestions welcome. ;D Even some NaruSaku, as org. labeled. Hardcore overhauling first two chapters... I posted like, 2 years ago? And you kids are still waiting for an update? Damn, I feel bad now. ): Still following original plot line, just slightly darker and not as... impulsive?


End file.
